monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Firca
Firca is a ferocious attacker who has become a legend in the orc tribe. Despite not being as big as other soldiers, like Borjork, her mastery with the axes, as well as her recklessness and endless stamina in the battlefield, have made her a feared leader in the tribe. __TOC__ Overview Here comes Firca, joining the likes of Barbatos and Rabies in the category of overly sadistic monsters. All of her best moves have a considerable chance of killing her, but sadly still aren't good enough to be worth it. She tries to be a high risk, high reward monster like the aforementioned Barbatos and Rabies, but her damage output is just too low for her to be worth it. Pros: *Generally low stamina costs (on most of her moves, anyway) *Three extra turn moves *AoE Burn *AoE Bleed *Nice trait *Terrifying special: Self Triple Damage, Precision, NER, and CDDA Cons: *Bad power *All of her decent moves have atrocious stamina costs and a chance of Instant Death *High cooldowns *Most of her moves are way too risky for their low damage output Recommended Moveset Savage Orc (Risk Level 0) For those of you who don’t like the whole playing with death game, here is the safe Firca with no chance of instant death. *Flaming InfernOrc (AoE 30 Fire dmg + Burn, 25s, 2 CD) *UnfOrcGiving Axe (AoE 30 Fire dmg + Bleed, 25s, 2 CD) *Brutal AgressOrc (AoE 20 Special dmg, 25s, 1 CD) *FerOrcCious Axe (35 Fire dmg + 50% chance Burn, 18s, 2 CD) Ugly Warrior (Risk Level 1) If you want to get a little more done with a little risk, this is the Firca for you. *Flaming InfernOrc *UnfOrcGiving Axe *BlOrcThirsty Combo (20 Special dmg + Extra Turn + self 10% chance Instant Death, 50s, 3 CD) *ViOrcLent Barrage (35 Fire dmg + Extra Turn + self 15% chance Instant Death, 60s, 3 CD) Orc Assassin (Risk Level 2) If you’re the type of person who goes to casinos weekly and likes taking chances, this is the Firca that can do the most at the trade off of having the highest chance of suicide. *ViOrcLent Barrage *OrcFensive Axe Combo (55 Fire dmg + Extra Turn + 25% chance Instant Death, 70s, 3 CD) *Dangerous RecOrcVery (self 50% chance of NER + 100% Heal or Instant Death, 13s, 3 CD) *UnfOrcGiving Axe / Flaming InfernOrc Recommended Runes: 1 Strength, 2 Team Speed; 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Counters * Good Water attackers, like Stake and Hookuai can take out Firca easily. * CDA monsters, such as Storm Beard and Patient Cyber can activate Firca's high cooldowns. * Stamina drain monsters like Blob and Sparking Mantis, can deplete Firca of her stamina that she needs for her high stamina costing skills. * Just let her attack, and she’ll most likely will kill herself. Category:Fire monsters Category:Orc Category:Evil Legions book Category:Families book Category:Female book Category:Villains book Category:Instant Death Users Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Attacker Category:Cause Burn Category:Causes Bleed Category:Self-Supporter